Where You Belong
by Elisa Miller
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn are good friends with bad lives. When they finally see an escape, will they take it? Naitlyn possible and implied suicide.


**Okay, first of all this is Elisa and it is my story and second I don't approve of suicide but I think this was kind of good.**

**Enjoy!(I hope)**

**

* * *

**

Where You Belong

Nate and Caitlyn were sitting on a park bench, talking. They had really gotten to know each other over the past school year, having been set up together by Mitchie and Shane. They had discovered that they lived in the same town, just different parts, one day when the both of them had had unusually bad days. The park, a central location between the two parts of their town, is also the park that they are sitting at now. It happened to overlook a beautiful lake scene, beautiful due to the fact that no people could get to the water because of the great drop down to it.

They were talking about very personal things. Deep conversations were generally what both of them needed whenever they were together. They understood each other in a way that no one else seemed to. They always came to this place when they needed comfort. So it happened that today was one of those times.

They had arrived there at around the same time, both hoping that the other would show up. After they both had gotten there and gotten through their greetings they got down to what they really needed to talk about. There really was no need to beat around the bush, that wasn't going to help anyone.

After talking for about an hour, they both felt a little better. Recently, they couldn't get around to feeling completely fine again. They always used to make everything all better for the other but now it just didn't seem possible.

Caitlyn got up and walked over to a tree that looked like it was going to fall off the edge of the cliff that lead directly down to the inaccessible water. Nate followed her; curious as to what she was trying doing.

To his horror she started to climb up into the tree as soon as he had come to a stop beside her.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked trying to sound as though he wasn't questioning her sanity.

"Come up here with me and see for yourself." She replied after a moment.

Nate, deciding that he might have a better chance of talking her down from the tree if he were up there with her, did as he was told.

The instant that he was level with Caitlyn he understood. She had been climbing, but she apparently had frozen from the view. Honestly, it looked like the back of the most beautiful postcard, but this, this was real.

After gazing out at the now setting sun for who knows how long, Nate and Caitlyn both came back to reality. Nate was getting ready to climb back down the tree. Caitlyn, however, continued to climb higher and higher and once she was at the highest branch that could support her she climbed out as far as it would take her and sat down.

**Nate's POV**

I sighed as Caitlyn patted the area beside her, inviting me to join her party of one.

"Have you ever thought about jumping?" Caitlyn asked suddenly as I sat.

"What? Like here? Like, as in, suicide?" I asked in complete shock.

"Because if you think about it," she continued, "wouldn't it just be like jumping into the pool from a diving board?" I just looked at her, trying to figure out if she was serious or not.

She looked at me then looked away, out toward the water. She kept going, "You know, how as soon as your feet leave the board, no matter how scared you were before, how scared, anxious, nervous, whatever, it just… disappears. And then it joins you again as soon as you have breached the surface of the water."

I just kept looking at her, waiting for her to go on.

"If you were to have jumped, from, say, here, and had landed," she looked directly below her, "on that rocky surface, then you would never get those feelings back, would you? You wouldn't have the chance, because you would be dead. Right?"

The way she was talking was beginning to scare me; I had known her for a whole year and a half and I really care about her. Maybe that's it! Maybe if I tell her how I feel about her she would stop talking like this! At the very least it would distract her! Right?

"Look, Cait…" but she cut me off. "Wouldn't that be nice, Nate? If those feelings could never catch up to you, if none of these feelings could ever catch up to you? And then the next thing you feel would be, would be, flying!" She sounded excited now. "Flying to … Heaven… or Hell! And then being happy for the rest of eternity!"

"But if you go to Hell, that can't possibly make you, or anyone happy, can it?" I asked pointing out the one thing that didn't make any sense. "Wouldn't that make you … unhappy?"

She seemed to be thinking how to best word her answer. "No," she answered slowly, "because if that is where you end up, then that is where you truly belong. And it isn't possible to be unhappy in the one place where you truly do belong." After she finished, I thought about this for a few minutes. She had a point. A very good point. Quite a few actually. And it sounds almost… pleasant. NO!

"Wait, Caitlyn, I have to ask you something… no, actually I, I, I have to tell you something." I found myself saying. She looked at me expectantly but I couldn't find the words to continue.

"What?" she asked. After a few more minutes, in which I didn't answer, she started to stand up.

"Caitlyn, what are you doing!?" I half screamed at her.

"I'm making you say whatever it is you have to say," she replied, "because if you don't I will jump before you can tell me, so hurry up."

"You wouldn't!" I challenged her.

"I just told you everything, I'm not afraid to jump, and you know it!" and as if to prove her point she let go of the branch she had been holding to stabilize herself.

"NO!!" I shouted. "Okay, okay. I am trying to tell you that I love you." And I too stood up and carefully took a step towards her.

"I love you too, Nate." She said as she grabbed hold of the branch again. "But I still need to do this. I have to let go."

"Well then what's stopping you?" I asked as a tear ran down my face, perfectly mirrored by Caitlyn's face.

"Well, now I have something to hold on to. I don't want to let go. But I have too."

Suddenly, I knew what to do.

"So don't just let go. Jump. With me." I held out my hand out to her. She took it.

"We really are going to jump?" She asked. "Yes. Together" I replied.

And with that we let go of the branch and launched ourselves into the sky.

**Caitlyn's POV**

Suddenly, we were flying. Together. Hand in hand. The rock-covered ground was getting closer and so I looked at Nate and said "I love you with everything that is me."

"Just the same as I love you." And he smiled at me.

I smiled back and just then I closed my eyes.

_I felt my feet hit the ground but with only enough power to have fallen a few feet, not the however many I…we just fell. I opened my eyes and there were trees all around me. I no longer held Nate's hand. I looked up just as he landed next to me, as if falling from the nearest tree. _

_It was then that I recognized where we were. We were in the forest behind Camp Rock. The place where we first met after Final Jam. The place where Shane and Mitchie first introduced us._

_"So this is where we truly belong." I heard Nate say right beside me._

_"Yes. Yes it is." I replied as I grabbed his hand and we walked away to spend the rest of Eternity together in this perfect place._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading and please review(not trying to be pushy)**

**P.S. The italics are after they jumped.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
